3ddotgameheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough
This is a collaborative walkthrough for 3D Dot Game Heroes. Ii is heavily under construction so it is recommended that you view EgHeadFool guide on gamefaqs.com. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. Chapter 1: The Past Mission/Quest 1 Place the current Sword in the forest From the starting position, go Right one screen, Up two screens, left one screen, up one, walk in and a cut scene will activate and after the character gets controlled again, go up once more and place the sword in. *End of Mission *End of Chapter Chapter 2: Getting the Ancient Sword Meet the King Your Character wakes up in Raejack Inn. You immediately are found by a solider, who takes you to The King. The King will inform you that you must obtain the Ancient Sword which in in the Forest to the North. The Ancient Sword In what appears to be backtracking, you follow the exact same path to the sword as you took as theThe Ancient HeroAncient Hero. When you reach the area right before the sword's pedestal, you will have to fight the Guardians. Simply hit each one three times (they speed up after two) and the barrier between you and the sword will drop. Walk toward the sword and a movie will play in which you obtain the sword and meet Lee, who will guide you through the quest. Section 3: The Voyage Home Return back to the Castle and speak with the King. He will request you obtain the six Orbs, which will save Dotnia. You agree and the King sends you east, to the Grass Temple. There, you must find the Sage Indy and get the Yellow Orb. Chapter 3: Raejack Village 'Dash Boots' As soon as you return to Raejack, head north. Go to the house in the far Northeast. Here you will find the inventor, Dic. He will ask you to try his newest invention. Answer yes to receive the Dash Boots. Listen o Dic's Instructions, which basically mean hold down Square ( [ ] ) to use 'em. (Un-) Necessary Items *Iron Shield - The Shop left of the Blacksmith's Shop sells a shield known as the Iron Shield. It blocks projectiles like Goble arrows. If you have 100g, buy it, if not, wait. *Empty Bottle - In the house farthest left in Raejack, there are many statues. Navigate the maze of stone sculptures and open the chest for an empty bottle, which you can place many items in. The Locals *Bluesy the Slime - Next to the Northern Houses is a Blue Slime. His name is Bluesy, and he dreams of being a human. Talk to Bluesy to begin a sidequest. *The Groom - In the house next to Bluesy the Slime is a man and two girls. He is deciding whom to marry. On his left is his Childhood Friend. On his right is a Wealthy Woman. He will ask you who he should marry. Answering does not affect the outcome of the game, but it is part of a sidequest. *The Retired Hero - In the house west of the Groom's is a man who claims to have been a hero. He mentions "lightning fast creatures" who he couldn't kill. he asks you to kill 10 of these creatures (Lightning Slime) for a reward. Doing so will result in a Life Up. *The Mech Design Man - In the Inn is a man who wants to make a 3D Mech Game. Talking to him starts a LLLLLLLOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGG sidequest known as the "Game Design Quest", which has a great reward. Chapter 4: Grass Temple Temple Basics Temples work unlike previous parts of the game. 1st of all, temples always have a Map, item, and Boss Key. 2nd, some doors can only be opened by a Key which you must find. (Some doors need Colored Keys, which come later.) 3rd, any time you die, you restart at the beginning of the temple. The Boomerang As soon as you enter the Temple, Lee will press a switch to open the door. Head north, then east. Open the chest, you cannot do anything else here yet. Go back west, then west again. Use your key to go north, then head west again. In here is a room with a chest surrounded by blocks. Two in the south look different. (Most look like Legos, these don't. You can move these.) Push the right one up twice and open the chest for a key. Go back west, then north into a room wherein you must kill all the enemies to open the door west. Head through it to a room where you can use your newest key. Do so to find the most annoying enemies thus far, Magic Turrets. At this point, it's best to just avoid eye-contact and head east to the next room. Hit all the wall switches in this room and push the northwest block south to open the chest containing, bum bum bum buh, the Boomerang! Now go north and hit the far switch with your new boomerang and open both chests for 10g and another key. The Boss Key Boss Battle: Eelagon Chapter 5: Forest Temple Chapter 6: Aqua Temple Chapter 7: Flame Temple Chapter 8: Wind Temple Chapter 9: Dark Tower Far and beyond Special signs Small block locations Category:Walkthroughs